Guidance for Lovi
by finnysea
Summary: Meet Antonio, the cheerful Spaniard and Lovino the grumpy Italian! What will occur when the teens are forced to spend every other afternoon together? Who are these random teens who keep breaking in on the story? I do not own Hetalia!
1. Italian meets Spaniard

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo shuffled the papers on his desk for the twentieth time. Once again, page fourteen could not be found. The red clock on the wall above the wooden door leading into his office read '4:50'. Taking as quick glance around the room, Antonio made sure everything he needed was present. Warm family photos for encouragement? Check. Antonio chuckled at the way his little sister was smiling with red watermelon splattered all over her tanned face. Awards from school to show promise? Check. He had several papers on the walls marking his academic achievements, from eighth grade class president to A-plus papers hanging proudly on the walls. Baseball bat for protection? This had better be a check, and it was so. Made of metal, the bat sat near Antonio's long legs underneath the oak desk. As for the purpose of this instrument, the person Antonio was counseling happened to have a bit of a violent streak. Sorry, this was a false statement. "A bit of a violent streak" is more like "has beaten several people to a whimpering pulp". Antonio dislikes being a whimpering pulp. Even so, Antonio had personally signed up to be this certain someone's peer counselor. Mr. Yao had informed him of the troubled student he was to try and help. Knowing Antonio's bright and cheerful disposition, Mr. Yao felt like this was his chance to show he was more than a pretty face. Who would go up handsome caramel colored boy with chocolate locks and start talking about math? Antonio also felt this was his chance to prove something, but not smarts.

"Oh, he's very late. I wonder if he forgot. The principal said he told the guy about ten times. Today. Maybe he just left without coming here," Antonio whimpered glumly. "I'm such a failure and I haven't even talked to the guy in what? Eight years maybe? Uggg…."

"I'm here, jackass," A voice soaked in an Italian accent grunted as the door slammed shut.

Lovino Vargas stomped into the room. The teenage boy of about sixteen was dressed completely in black from neck to toe. By "neck to toe", the boy had auburn hair with a weird single curl in the side of his head, sticking out to the right. Below the annoyed looking face a black T-shirt with a fiery skull was present along with black skinny jeans. Tall dark boots went up to the boy's knee. Mr. Vargas had a mean look in his golden eyes, scaring anyone who came near. He glared at Antonio, hoping to startle him, and then slumped down in a plush chair in front of Antonio's desk.

"My, my. You have very beautiful eyes, Lovino," Antonio commented truthfully.

"Do I look like I care? I don't even know why the hell I was sent here! And who the frick are you?" Lovino barked.

"I'm Antonio! Don't you remember me? We've been in the same schools since third grade!" Antonio exclaimed. "Lovi—"

"Oh, _now_ I remember who you are. You're the jerk who always called me 'Lovi'. I hate that nickname. If you have to call me something, just freaking _don't _call me that. I hate you. You made the whole class in third grade make fun of me."

"How so? I don't recall doing anything embarrassing. Actually I did once loose a dare to Francis and had to dye my hair pink for a week."

"Remember that dumb poem, 'My Friend Lovi', you read in front of the class?"

"Oh yeah! I remember some lines from that…'Lovi's cheeks are just so red when I speak…it completely makes me weak.' I miss elementary school."

"I don't. Look, can I go yet?" Lovino asked, shifting in his chair.

"I'm sorry Lovino, but you have a problem that I must solve!" Antonio said with promise in his voice.

"Personally I think _you_ have the problem…."

"Lovi, you have a history of school vandalism, smoking, and generally causing trouble, am I right?" Antonio started, hoping he didn't make the Italian angry.

"Yep. Can I leave _now_?" Lovino asked hopefully, for Antonio was getting on his nerves.

"Nope! You are my prisoner until we solve your problems. OK, I hate that word 'problem'. Shall I say 'habit'?" Antonio inquired as Lovino nodded reluctantly. "Good! That's a step in the right direction, mi amigo! Now, which one do you want to start with?"

"*grunt*"

"Vandalism! I wanted to start with that one too!" Antonio chose for the boy. "Let's find a way for you to still 'vandalize' without harming anyone."

"How so? I'm _so_ very interested," Lovino sarcastically murmured.

"So am I! I thinking painting would be a good choice—"

"No. My stupid brother Feliciano does that crap. I hate painting."

"But I bet you'd be really good at it…OK, fine. Then what would you like to do in place of it?"

Lovino simply shrugged. Antonio sighed for his plan was not working. He expected Lovino to come sulking into the room, upset and misunderstood. This had happened with the exception of Lovino storming in. Then Antonio assumed Lovino would find this a safe haven and pour out his endless hurt feelings to Antonio, who would understand them perfectly. At some point in time, Lovino would warm up to Antonio, revealing to be a very sweet and sensitive young man. The Spanish boy would next cuddle up with the other male to show more than friendship, if you get what Antonio means _*insert screams of yaoi fangirls*_. Please imagine someone doing an eyebrow waggle while saying the previous sentence. Warm caramel hands would stroke Lovino's soft locks as he told of his miserable school life. Right about now, Lovino's striking eyes would have tears brimming, threatening to spill out. Antonio would whisper to him quietly that it was OK to cry; Antonio would never tell anyone. Lovino, nodding, would let the waterworks begin.

"….and I've never been picked first in gym class since!" Lovino would have cried as he finished the description of one of his issues. At this time Antonio had pictured the Italian sitting on his lap, being reduced to a ball of tears clenching Antonio's shirt.

"Don't worry, Lovi," Antonio might have whispered in a deep, manly voice. "I'll help you."

"Oh, thank you, Antonio!" Lovino would joyfully cry out, hugging Antonio. "You're the best."

"I know, I know…." Antonio would nod.

This, of course, did not occur at any time within the first few minutes of Lovino's counseling. Or in fact any time. Please be aware of Antonio's active imagination throughout this story, for I assure you these fantasies will occur again. After yours truly broke the fourth wall, Antonio shuffled his papers nervously. This was going horribly! The goal of the whole process was to open Lovino up, not shut him down even more. Antonio attempted to offer painting again.

"Lovi, why wouldn't you try painting? Is there something wrong with it?" Antonio asked. "I find it relaxing; just like I think tomatoes are adorable!"

"You think a vegetable is cute?" Lovino questioned.

"Fruit, and yes."

Lovino moaned angrily. God, how dumb was this guy? Antonio had been annoying enough in elementary school; he'd be even more troublesome now. Why had he agreed to this? Oh yeah: the principal gave him two options. The Italian teen had been called to the office for the umpteenth time that day during English class. Lovino had punished for his weekly crimes earlier in the day; what else did he do? The walls had graffiti on them, nerds were hung by the flagpole, and the teachers' chairs had hundreds of tacks on them. Taking his sweet time 'getting lost' in the hallways, Lovino arrived in the principal's office fifteen minutes after he was supposed to arrive. It was clear how angry Dr. Zwingli was when Lovino coolly strolled in. The Swiss man had a bright red face and was practicing the deep breathing courses his sister forced him to learn. Following the intake of a few more breaths, the principal began to speak.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Vargas," Dr. Zwingli managed to say calmly.

"Bad afternoon. What am I here for?" Lovino asked as he rolled his golden eyes.

"Oh, if I wasn't on parol….Mr. Vargas, your crimes to the school has vexed me this far and I am no longer willing to deal with it. Your parents are just as concerned as I am. Do you know that?" Dr. Zwingli furiously growled at the student.

"Inform me what 'vexed' means and I'll get back to you. And I don't give a crap about what my dad thinks," Lovino had spat sourly.

"Lovino, I'm going to give you two options: you can either go to counseling or your parents have agreed to let me send you to a reformatory school. Choose," The principal had muttered bitterly.

"…."

"I'll give you one more chance before I lose my temper."

"Fine. I'll take the god-forsaken counseling. The counselor just better not be a jackass."

"You shall start tomorrow."

And now Lovino was trapped in this crazy tomato-loving guy's office. Fan-freaking-tastic. His eyes were sagging from an earlier Spanish test. With skin pale from being inside all day, Lovino was quickly being chipped away. He just wanted to go home already. Oh wait; his father would be home today, so that meant Alice. Great. He couldn't decide which was worse: this tomato bastard or his father's girlfriend. Actually, now that Lovino thought about it Antonio didn't seem so bad…

"Lovi, are you OK?" Antonio asked in a worried toned. "You're crying a little."

The Italian simply growled at the other teenager before looking away. Lovino never liked to think about his home life. Thinking about it always made his teary. That bastard didn't need to see Lovino vulnerable.

"Aw, it's alright. What happens in this office stays in this office. So no one will have to know why you're here or that you cried…," Antonio's voice trailed off at the look of disgust from the other boy.

"I wasn't crying, for god's sake. Look, the sooner I deal with you the sooner I can get the hell out of here," Lovino muttered.

"OK then! Let's start trying to—my god, look at the time, Lovi! It's already been an hour and a half! Darn it. I won't see you until the day—Lovi?" Antonio cried.

Lovino had already grabbed his book bag and was streaking out to the parking lot where his father's large pickup truck awaited. Antonio couldn't help but feel like a failure. Poor Lovi hadn't learned anything. Plus time went by so fast Antonio didn't even get a chance to really talk personally with him. Whimpering, Antonio began to put everything away and get ready to leave. The day after tomorrow had to be different. It just _had _to.


	2. The Tango and Giving Up

"Dude, of course things aren't going to be better tomorrow," Gilbert commented truthfully as he and his buddies hung around their close lockers.

"Thanks Gil, really. I truly feel the never-ending bond between us," Antonio retorted, his voice soaked in sarcasm.

"So do I!" Gilbert laughed as he patted Antonio on the back. "Oh wait…was that sarcasm?"

"Yes, you numbskull. Tonio, I'm not going to sugar coat this: Lovino hates you, end of story. Why would he like the person who's wasting an hour and a half of his free time? I suggest you tell Dr. Zwingli you give up," Elizabeta wisely suggested. "Or you could make out with him after class…,sorry, yaoi instincts. I can't help myself."

Antonio sighed. It was one day after Lovino's first counseling session. As you know, Antonio had little luck with 'Lovi' and declared himself a complete failure at the end of the day. The Spanish teen had assumed his dear friends would show him the bright side of things. However, all of Antonio's friends gave him advice that only clouded his mood even more.

"You're screwed," Alfred had simply put it.

"I am very sorry, Antonio-san, but I do not see a good future for you and your…Lovi. I think he just dislikes you from mistakes you made in the past. And possibly from the ones you made yesterday. I'm quite sure it is both," Kiku, a new Japanese student, offered courteously.

"Hm, Lovino Vargas, eh? Isn't he that cute Italian? Hm-hm, I may just check him out. Bad boys are, if you understand, _good_ at most things. Honhonhonhon…," Francis had hungrily drooled.

After being scarred from the images Francis put in his head, Antonio was making his way to the principal's office. The vice principal, sweet Mr. Laurinaitis, happily showed him to Dr. Zwingli's office. Even from a few yards away, the Swiss man could be heard yelling at someone. Mr. Laurinaitis knocked on the large door softly.

"Dr. Zwingli? Mr. Fernandez Carriedo is here to see you," he calmly called.

"Ug…fine, send him in!" came the yell from behind the door.

Before Antonio entered, he had a plan. First, he'd act extremely depressed and upset:

"Dr. Zwingli, life sucks!"

Then, after getting Dr. Zwingli an update on how horrible life was, Antonio would bring up Lovino. It didn't have to be smooth; it just had to fit in even slightly to the subject.

"…then I went to Utah. _That_ didn't go well. Oh, yeah, you know Lovino Vargas? Yeah, I was talking to him the other day and it didn't go very well either…"

Of course, seeing Antonio's sensitive side would show Dr. Zwingli how incompatible Lovino and Antonio were. Why would you pair a rough Italian jerk with a pleasant Spanish boy with tons of friends?

"Oh, I see. Sure, I'll find someone else! I'm glad we had this talk. Let's both dance the Tango now. Secretary! Lights please!"

Red lights would fall on the males as they swing to a Spanish song that would begin to play. Once the spicy dance was done, Antonio would shake hands with his school manager then leave on a good note. Following all of this insanity, Antonio could leave Lovino alone knowing he tried his best to be friendly but he and Lovi just weren't meant to be toge—friends! Heheh, Antonio totally wasn't going to end the sentence in some different way. The Spanish boy wasn't even single; his Belgian girlfriend probably wouldn't like him daydreaming about cute Italian boys with silky skin and soft hair—gah! What was Antonio, Francis? So after sucking in a large breath, Antonio walked in the office in the middle of Dr. Zwingli's rant at a student.

"….And I've made six phone calls to your father _today_. If you don't get better or get arrested, you will be done in this world, do you hear me?" the Swiss man yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. And you're a freaking liar. I said my counselor had better not be a jackass and guess what? The jerk is! He's some kind of crazy Spaniard-," started a very Italian accent.

"Lovi, how could you say that?" wailed Antonio though his surprise of seeing Lovino. "You were the mean one yesterday!"

"I'm normally mean; get over it, jerk."

"But you don't have to be! Waaaaahhhhhhh! Lovi doesn't like meeee!"

"Stop calling me Lovi!"

"Never! Usually people like having good nicknames!"

"I don't, dumbass!"

"It makes them feel liked!"

Silence. Absolute silence. The kind of silence you…don't hear, technically…after someone shouts a secret once the loud music at a party suddenly turns off. It stings badly, similar to a dozen wasps sucking at your sweet blood. You get hurt. Silence can do that too. Dr. Zwingli even was mute after Antonio's explanation.

"I want you to like me. Look, we can be best friends or worst enemies. I want to be friends, Lovi. I really do," Antonio said, coming closer to Lovino.

"Go do a tomato," Lovino coldly muttered as he grabbed his bag and pushed past Antonio to the door.

Antonio ran after him. It was unusual to have someone truly dislike him. Rushing to catch up with the Italian, Antonio grabbed Lovino from around the waist. Practically begging his angry 'friend' to not walk away from him, Antonio figured that if he hung on to someone, the other person would hang on too. Lovino had never been held much in his life thus he froze for a moment before getting angry.

**_BAM!_**

A hard punch landed on Antonio's face. Red blood poured from the Spanish boy's tanned nose. Now on the floor, Antonio watched, in physical and emotional pain, as Lovino marched away from him. Antonio bit his lip; what had he said back there? Would Lovino not come to their counseling session tomorrow? And why aren't they in class?


	3. Family Fun?

A silver key clinked into the lock of the front door in the Vargas house. It was a nice brick house with a lawn shaded by tall hydrangeas. Hummingbirds flew around collecting grubs for their fledglings. Crisp guts played with Lovino's soft locks joyfully. The cheery scenery didn't help Lovino's mood as he fussed with the lock. Lovino sighed; why did Antonio have to be such a jerk? Swinging the wooden door open, the Italian jumped back at the sight of his father standing in the door way. Romulus Vargas was not in a good mood today. His hair seemed to only argue with the hairbrush, Alice was in a bad mood, and now his eldest son was late coming home. Grabbing the boy by the ear, Romulus took his offspring inside. Lovino was released one they were in the corridor.

"Lovino, where the hell were you? Alice just came over here and-," said Lovino's father the second the grumpy boy was finished with rubbing his now smarting ear.

"School."

"Don't one word answer me! You do know school ended an hour ago, right?" barked the man at his older son.

"Whatever. I had to deal with this jack-," Lovino started.

A squeal came from upstairs. The tiny body in a baby-blue T-shirt and tan shorts clambered down the stairs. Feet tripped and the owner of the body fell on the floor with a thud but got back up quickly.

"Lovino, you're home~! Veee~!" cried a young boy of about five as he raced to his older brother and hugged his leg.

Lovino finally smiled. One of the very few good things in life was his tiny brother. Feliciano was a small boy with light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Like his brother, a weird curl was present on his head. Once more, no idea why the random curl is there but let's go with it. A brother too small to do much was Feliciano Vargas. Yet he was too small to be annoying thus Lovino often coddled him. Since their mother was…gone…Lovino often played the mother role for Feli when Alice wasn't being civil. Kneeing down with his arms wide open, Lovino accepted the child's affection happily. Then the older of the two lifted the young boy into his arms.

"How are you, sweetie? Did you miss big brother?" Lovino asked in a soothing tone.

"How am I? Um…let's see…I'm two feet, two hands…five years old…wait, don't you know that already?" Feli asked. "But yeah! I always miss you. Why do you have to go to school again?"

"Because our government is forcing all people of certain ages to go to either prison or school. I'm unlucky and got school. Look, I've got homework to do, but when I'm done we'll play. Is that OK, honey?" Lovino cooed.

"OK!" Feli bubbled.

"Good. I'll be in my room if you need me," Lovino murmured as he pressed a kiss to his brother's head of light brown locks and put him down.

"Lovino, we are not done here!" their father screamed after Lovino.

"Sorry, I've suddenly gone deaf and can't hear you. Oh my god, I should see a doctor about it!" Lovino called as he quickly climbed the long flight of stairs leading upstairs.

Once inside his room, Lovino locked the door. Romulus could be heard screaming loudly curses downstairs. His father wasn't in a good mood and that could be fatal. Hopefully Alice wouldn't come and try to comfort him. No one else had to know about her ways of comfort to both of the boys but it was unsettling to even think about. Lovino didn't need her stupid—

"Oh, my sweet little Lovino! Are you upset? Open the door, honey!" a sympathy soaked voice came from the other side of the door. "Everything will be OK! I swear! But I can't help you if you don't open the door!"

"Go away! By the way, I'm deaf so I can't hear you!" Lovino pathetically yelled from inside his room. "My hands also, uh, fell off so I couldn't open the door anyways!"

"Then how would you know I just spoke, silly?" Alice questioned.

Lovino then realized how stupid his past excuse was and opened the door angrily.

"What do you want, you twisted bit-," Lovino started.

"Are you done with your homework? Can we play~?" cried Feliciano who was standing next to Alice holding her hand. Alice's classic secret weapon: she knew Lovino wouldn't be angry in front of his precious brother let alone curse in front of the babe.

"You are the devil as a female, Alice. But no, Feli, I'm not done," Lovino half-snarled half-said.

"But Alice said yous was done! You're a liar!" Feli whimpered.

Shooting an angry glare at Alice, Lovino took Feli's tiny hand and led him to the playroom. The playroom was a large and colorful room that was full of whimsy. Their father had the room painted to look like a patchwork quilt. The emerald green, warm red, ocean blue, and sunny yellow gave the room a cheerful look. Hundreds of toys lay around the room in various storage containers or simply thrown on the floor. Feli quickly raced over to a teddy bear, beginning to put it in a pair of overalls. Lovino sighed; the bear happened to be a favorite of his sweet brother. Speaking of Feli, the little boy looked up.

"Your phone is ringing," Feli said.

"Huh?" Lovino muttered as he grabbed his cell phone from his jeans' pocket.

'I'm Sexy and I Know It" played until Lovino slid the phone on. Hey, it's a great song! Also, it's true and you know it's true. But still, the number on the screen was unknown. Who was this?

"Uh…hello?"

"_Hi Lovi~! While I'm happy to hear you, I now owe Gil fifteen bucks. I hate my friends who try to make a quick buck—" _Antonio began.

"How in the hell did he get my phone number?"

"_He's been looking in phone books for the past hour. I didn't have time to look; I volunteer at an orphanage! So I payed him to do it but only if he could find my Lovi's number!"_

"Have you always been a stalker?"

"_Nope! My girlfriend Belle was sort of mad that I cancelled a date for this phone call and caring for children. But I'm sure she still loves me. Anyways, I called to say how sorry I was! I didn't mean to make Lovi so unhappy! As I said, I want us to be friends, not enemies. Could we start over?"_

"Go drown in your own blood!" Lovino growled, which got Feli's attention.

"Big brother who are you talking to?" Feli asked, toddling over to his beloved brother.

Holding the phone away from himself, Lovino patted his brother's head. "Sweetie, I'm just talking to a boy in my class. Nothing more."

"But you're yellin'."

"I was?"

"_Lovi, who's that? Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!" _Antonio squealed.

"For god's sake! It's my little brother Feli. Satisfied?"

"…_..You have a little brother? Well I have a five year old sister! Maybe they can play together!"_

"Please. If she's anything like you, she's probably out molesting tomatoes and stalking random people."

"_Lovi, that sort of hurt. But really, Chiquta is so sweet. Let me just find her…Ah! Hey, Chicky! You want to meet one of my coolest friends?" _Antonio called as Lovino blushed from the comment._ "OK, here she is Lovi! Say hi Chicky!"_

A new voice came from the other side of the phone. It was cute and high, sort of like a bird. Chiquta, or 'Chicky', had a cheerful voice dripping with a Spanish accent. Even after just a few seconds Lovino felt himself regretting what he said about her. Chicky happened to be very smart and sweet, 'unlike' Antonio. Once she got off the phone, Antonio came back on, speaking in a mocking tone.

"_So Lovi, does that sound like a tomato molester?" _Antonio said smugly.

"…No. And even so, my father's being a bastard lately so I doubt he'll let me come over for a playdate, tomato bastard," Lovino murmured.

"Oh so now you've got a boy toy?" Alice happily cheered as she entered.

Yeah he does! Er, um, ahem. Now what followed was a mix of cursing and general blabbering mostly from the spicy mouth of Lovino Vargas. Since no one had the sense to realize Antonio was still listening, Lovino let loose all of his anger. That's a whole lot of anger. It's enough anger to set aflame several cities. In fact, every city, town, and living person would be burning quickly due to Lovino's powerful Italian irritation.

"…and I don't like boys, you damned witch!" Lovino finally ended, breathing heavy.

"…_Maybe we need to work on cursing too," _Antonio quietly stated.

"You be quiet! Just leave me alone!" Lovino yelled into the phone before turning off his cellular device.

It took Lovino a moment to calm down then he realized there were other people in the room. Feli, who looked greatly disturbed, held his teddy bear against his chest. Alice looked quite embarrassed with her pink face. Lovino, out of fury and his personality, stormed off to his room and once more, bolted the door shut. Yes, this whole crazy situation counts as 'family fun' in the Vargas household.


	4. This Chapter Ends with the Word Shelf

"_Hermano, _your friend sounded sort of angry. What did you do?" Chicky innocently asked her older brother as he flopped on the living room sofa.

"I apparently was born," Antonio flatly answered.

"I know that. That Lovi boy sounds really super duper nice before you came back on!" Chicky chirped.

Antonio only stared at her. If only she had spent fifteen seconds with him in the same room, Antonio thought bitterly. But then again Lovi sounded like I caught him at a bad time so maybe I should have just talked to him at school, Antonio tried to soothe his mind. Or maybe he's just evil, the Spanish boy spat at his good side. But he's so cute…

"Um, big brother, do you always talk to yourself like that?" Chicky inquired with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, sweetie. Everyone's doing it these days! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to Belle's house to pick her up for a date," Antonio's voice was lightly dusted in excitement as he said this.

"OK…but Mama says if you're not back by ten, or you come home without any pants again, you are in a lot of trouble," Chicky added as her brother quickly threw on a tan jacket.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. And if I don't have any pants the emergency pants are in the red carnation bushes next to the third garage, right, Chicky-Chicky?" Antonio asked as he grabbed his wallet and kissed his sister's squishy cheek.

Chicky nodded and bid her brother goodbye. I'd love to go into the whole reason for the 'emergency pants' but that's for another chapter. Anyways, Antonio hopped into his expensive cream colored car. He loved its smooth curves and sleek build. Plus, it was great for driving your useless friends home when they've just set fire to an old man's barn. Once more, that is another story in another chapter. Meanwhile, Antonio's phone went off, playing "The Delicious Tomato Song". God, that was a great song. the Spanish boy hummed along with the voice of the male singer for a bit before answering the phone.

"Hello~?" Antonio happily questioned.

"_Hey, baby! Where are you?" _Belle asked her boyfriend.

"Oh, I'm almost there. We're seeing _Hetalia Paint It White_, right?"

"_Yep! I love me some America! And why were you late _this_ time? Hm? Did Gil and Francis burn down another barn?" _Belle sighed.

"I was talking to Lovi. But he wasn't very happy with me. Did you know he has the cutest little brother? I think he and Chicky will be best friends!"

"…_What idiot names their son 'Lovi'?"_

"On no Belle. That's just what I called him in third grade! We were sort of friends, but now he's changed! We didn't really interact after third grade and somewhere along the line, my sweet little Lovino became a smoker, drinker, and vandal! A van-di-ale!"

"_Oh, that's the boy you said you were counseling! Next time you see him I totally want a picture! But, honey, people change. I bet this boy doesn't like you anymore."_

"Yeah, he hates me!" Antonio oddly smiled as he uttered these words. "OK Belle, I have to drive. I'll see you in a few moments! Bye~!"

Now, as Tonio drove to the cinema—the fancy word for a movie theater—he began to think about Lovino. He planned to do painting no matter what the grumpy Italian had to say about it. Besides, he couldn't think of anything else to do for replacing vandalism. And who knew; maybe Lovi would be the next Picasso? On the flip side, if he wasn't any good, he could be the hobo who used weird liquids to paint on Gilbert's street. Huh. Antonio decided that after he and Belle went to the movies he was picking up some acrylic paints. And quite possibly, due to Lovino's newfound anger, he'd need a hardhat and a bigger steel bat.

* * *

><p>Lovino was lying on his large bed, wishing Alice would leave him and his little Feli alone forever. Finally, Alice had left them for a while, leaving Lovino feeling upset and Feli in sniffling tears. The older Italian had quite the grip on the dark red comforter from anger. Since Feli was snoozing on his right side, Lovino couldn't let out the hour long rant of curses he so desperately wanted to set free. The little boy had climbed onto Lovino's bed after the…family fun. Whimpering and wanting his big brother after their father had taken Alice out for a date, Feli had curled up next to Lovino, stuck his pudgy thumb in his mouth, and fell asleep with Lovino's pale arm around him. He'd forgiven his beloved Lovino for the phone call, plus the five year old needed some actual love for the first time in a while. This scene would have been sweet if Lovino hadn't been so red faced.<p>

"I swear, the next time that evil blonde bitc…hmm…what was that tomato bastard talking about again? Oh, yeah; his sister and stupid counseling. Chicky doesn't sound all that bad, I guess. That damn principal of mine, making me go every other day I have in school to this crazy jerk's office. In fact, it's not even an office. He doesn't own it, so I guess it's like a room…or a closet…or a shelf," Lovino muttered.

"…It's a shelf…," Feli mumbled in his peaceful sleep.

Kissing his brother's head and rubbing Feli's side, Lovino pleasantly whispered, "Yes, sweet. It's absolutely a shelf."

* * *

><p>Yes, they are watching their own movie. Anyways, I do not own Hetalia nor Paint It White! Next time: more counseling and the best way of painting ever! :)<p> 


End file.
